


Overdramatic and True to You

by quill_and_ink



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Songfic, The author is terrible at tags and summaries, they're cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quill_and_ink/pseuds/quill_and_ink
Summary: This type of happy and ridiculous domesticity? Alec never thought he could have it until Magnus appeared to save his life and his heart.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 132





	Overdramatic and True to You

**Author's Note:**

> It's been two years since I began writing and posting Malec fics here on AO3, and I am still blown away daily at the support that I receive for these fics. I am so so so thankful to all of you who take the time to read and comment and tweet and give kudos and I adore and every one of you.❤️❤️❤️
> 
> I couldn't decide between writing a fluffy fic to celebrate and a smutty fic, so I decided to go with both. This is the fluffy one with just the tiniest bit of implied smut. It's also based loosely on Taylor Swift's song "Lover" (more accurately, the Niall Horan and FLETCHER cover, which is *chef's kiss* gorgeous).
> 
> If you're on Twitter, I'm @quill_and_ink0 - I'd love to hear from you. 😘

"Magnus? Magnus!"

Alec strode through the loft, grimacing as he flicked a dangling string of twinkling lights out of his face. His boyfriend had thoroughly overdecorated his apartment for Christmas and now still refused to take the decorations down, despite Christmas being nearly a month past.

"Darling!"

He couldn't help the smile that touched his lips when Magnus suddenly appeared in the doorway between the dining room and kitchen, deftly sliding his arms around Alec's waist and tugging him into a sweet kiss. His hand curved around Magnus's jaw, holding the warlock against him for just a half second longer than necessary for a simple 'hello' kiss. His smile was mirrored on Magnus's face when they finally pulled apart. "Fancy seeing you here, Shadowhunter," Magnus teased softly, his fingers slipping beneath Alec's shirt, warm against his night-chilled skin.

"As if you didn't know I was coming over here after I was finished with patrol," Alec retorted, leaning in to steal another quick kiss. "Have you, um... did you add more lights?"

Magnus looked delighted. "I did!" He gave a quick gesture around the living room. "I thought we needed a few more bursts of color. I'm so glad you noticed!"

"Uh... yes. Yes, I did." Alec let his arm drape over the warlock's shoulders as he glanced around. "It's... there's a lot of lights."

Magnus's eyes narrowed as he looked at Alec. "Is there something wrong with the lights, Alexander?"

"No, no. No. Nope. Nothing wrong," Alec responded quickly, pressing a kiss to Magnus's forehead. "It's just... you know... so bright, um..." He gestured vaguely at the decorations filling the space. "When, uh... when is all of this coming down?"

Magnus pulled away abruptly and glared up at him. "Why does it need to come down?"

"Because... Christmas was a month ago?"

"I fail to see the correlation between decorations and the date."

"Magnus, come on," Alec protested when his boyfriend pulled away from him, stomping into the living room and throwing himself into an overstuffed armchair. "Don't you think this is all a bit much for any point other than the holidays?"

"Alexander, 'a bit much' is my middle name," the warlock said loftily, throwing one long leg over the other.

"Magnus, you have Christmas lights hanging from the ceiling, over every doorway and window, and draped over the tables and couches," Alec pointed out. Magnus's eyes narrowed and he snapped his fingers.

"Well, isn't that a lovely sight," he commented, his lips sliding into a smirk as he gazed at Alec.

"You're such a brat," Alec muttered, sighing as he glanced down at the strings of multicolored lights wrapping their way around his body.

"There's still something missing," the Downworlder mused, tapping his finger against his chin, cat eyes glittering mischievously. "Or rather, something's _not_ missing."

"Don't you dare -"

"Now, _this_ is more like it," Magnus commented, smirking as he gazed at the twinkling lights curling around Alec's suddenly bare chest and thighs.

"Seriously?"

"If there's Christmas lights as decoration, that must mean there's a present for me to unwrap," Magnus pointed out, jumping to his feet and sauntering over to Alec, his fingers twisting into the lights at Alec's hips.

"You did all this just to get me naked and covered in Christmas lights in the living room?" Alec asked flatly as his boyfriend pressed himself against him.

"Well, that wasn't my _specific_ plan, but I'll take whatever works in my favor," Magnus teased, his hands creeping lower as he pulled Alec into a breathless kiss.

"Magnus, I think -" Alec muttered, his hand curling around his boyfriend's jaw, muffling his gasp against Magnus's lips. "I think you should get these lights off of me."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Magnus teased, waving his hand and turning all of the lights off in the living room, leaving the lights twining around Alec as the only illumination. "You're rather dazzling like this, my darling."

"You're completely ridiculous," Alec grumbled, grabbing at Magnus's shirt and dragging him back towards the bedroom.

* * *

Magnus looked around his living room, a soft smile on his face as he gazed out at the sleepy chaos. Jace was curled around a pillow in front of the fireplace, quiet snores rumbling in his throat. Clary and Isabelle were both stretched out on the sofa, their heads on opposite ends and faces shoved into the cushions. Maia was face-down in the middle of the room, a sweatshirt tied around her head, her curls just barely peeking out from under one sleeve. Simon was bafflingly sprawled on the coffee table, still as stone. Various bottles, previously containing beer, liquor, wine, and a few bags of O-neg for Simon, were strewn around the room, evidence of their collective overindulgence the previous evening.

A rustling sound caught Magnus's attention and he glanced over his shoulder, his heart swelling when he saw his boyfriend sleepily extracting himself from underneath the mountain of pillows he'd piled over his head. He patted a hand over the empty side of the bed and frowned for a moment before he looked up, squinting, and spotted Magnus.

"Why are you there," he mumbled, rolling onto his back and waving in Magnus's general direction. "Back here, please."

"So polite when you're so hungover," Magnus quipped, turning his back on the crowded living room and sauntering back over to the edge of the bed.

" 'm not hungover," Alec grumbled, his eyes squeezed closed as he held out his hand. "But turn off the sun."

Magnus grinned and sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through the Shadowhunter's rumpled curls. "Darling, with the amount of whiskey you drank last night, I'd be surprised and also a little concerned if you _weren't_ hungover."

" _Not_ hungover," Alec insisted, his hand sneaking between the open halves of Magnus's robe to brush over his side, his eyes still firmly shut. "How are you alive right now?"

"I'm eight hundred years old, my love. My tolerance levels are legendary."

"You are _not_ eight hundred years old, you idiot," Alec retorted. Suddenly, his touch solidified on Magnus's skin and he hauled into his arms before rolling onto his opposite side, carrying Magnus with him.

"What are you doing?!" Magnus exclaimed, laughing as he landed on the bed, his legs tangled with Alec's.

"Shhh. Quiet times. We're having quiet times," Alec mumbled into Magnus's neck. Magnus grinned into Alec's hair and pressed a brief kiss to his temple before he pulled back slightly. "What -" Magnus lifted his hand and sent a quick pulse of magic at his boyfriend's forehead. Alec blinked and stared at him. "...the fuck. Wait, what the fuck? Did you just get rid of my hangover?"

"I thought you weren't hungover?" Magnus responded pointedly.

"Of course I was hungover, I drank almost a full bottle of whiskey by myself. Answer the question."

Magnus settled back onto the pillow, dragging the tip of his finger down the bridge of Alec's nose. "I was going to let you suffer, but I figured I'd take pity on you. Mostly because I know it'll absolutely infuriate your _parabatai_ when you stroll out there perfectly fine and he's cuddled up to a pillow with a hurricane inside his head, and _that_ will amuse me to no end."

"You are horribly cruel," Alec accused, but the delighted grin on his face told an entirely different story.

"And you absolutely love me for it," Magnus murmured teasingly.

"You know it," Alec responded in the second before he closed the distance between them and captured Magnus's lips in a dizzing kiss. His hand drifted lower, sneaking below the waistband of Magnus's pants.

"Alexander..." Magnus mumbled in between lingering kisses. "All of our friends and family are out - _oh_."

"That just means you need to be quiet, love," Alec whispered. Magnus slung his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and rolled his hips into Alec's grip. His mind spun and his fingers dug into Alec's skin. He'd given his heart and his body to other partners in his long life, but _none_ of them had ever been as attentive and as loving and as absolutely dedicated to him - body, mind, and soul - as his Shadowhunter.

"My Alec," Magnus gasped out, arching against Alec as the Shadowhunter's hand worked over him. "You're amazing, my darling, just like that - _oh_ , fuck -"

"I've got you, love. Now shut up and let me get you off before everyone wakes up."

"Well, when you put it like that..."

* * *

A colony of butterflies had taken up residence in Alec's stomach as he stared at himself in the mirror of his bedroom in the Institute. Jace suddenly appeared at his side, pointing at the mirror.

"You've got a stain on your shirt," he commented bluntly. Alec's eyes widened in horror and he frantically grabbed at his shirt to examine it in the mirror.

"What?! Where?!"

Jace grinned, clapping a hand on Alec's back. "Just teasing you, buddy."

"You - I - you're an asshole," Alec grumbled, his pounding heart beginning to settle as Jace squeezed his shoulder.

"How are you feeling? You ready?" Jace asked. Alec looked at his reflection again, his eyes taking in his hair that Isabelle had carefully styled for him, his crisp white shirt and black tuxedo, his hand slipping into his jacket pocket and brushing over the ring settled within. He pulled it out and looked down at it, the engravings glinting in the soft light of the room, before holding it out to Jace.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life," he said simply as Jace carefully took the ring and placed it into the breast pocket of his jacket.

"Then let's get you out there."

Time seemed to both fly and crawl. It felt like no time at all until Alec was standing at the front of the Institute's chapel, Jace at his side. He didn't even hear the music drifting softly through the room or the muted sounds of the guests seated in rows.

Then the world stopped.

Alec's eyes were locked on Magnus as he stepped around the corner, Alec's mother on his arm. Magnus's gaze instantly found his and Alec's heart was complete. Their friends and family gathered together faded away and Magnus was the only person in the world who mattered. His smile was mirrored on Magnus's face as he approached, looking away from Alec for the briefest moment when Maryse gave his cheek a quick kiss. Alec's heart stuttered when Magnus's eyes met his once more, the love and affection in his gaze almost tangible.

Izzy had coached both of them carefully on how the ceremony would go, what to say, when to touch, when to move, and every single instruction flew out of Alec's head. Magnus stepped up onto the dais with him and Alec immediately reached out to lace their fingers together. He heard Izzy's tiny protest, quickly shushed by Simon, and ignored her entirely. This was their moment together and if he wanted to hold his soon-to-be-husband's hands, he damn well would.

He barely heard Brother Zachariah as they recited their vows, aware only of the love of his life as they promised to support each other and love each other and lift each other up for the rest of their lives, slipping matching rings on each other's fingers. Magnus was his miracle, the best thing that had ever happened to him and that would ever happen to him. Alec never truly thought he would ever find love, resigning himself to closing off his heart forever, and then Magnus whirled into his life in a tornado of glitter and sexual innuendos and changed his world entirely.

"It is my honor to pronounce you one," Brother Zachariah announced, and Alec immediately stepped into Magnus's arms, his fingers curling around the back of his new husband's neck and pulling him into a searing kiss. Magnus's hands landed on his lower back and held him tight against him, and Alec's heart soared. He pulled back to look into Magnus's eyes, grinning when his warlock removed his glamour for a tiny heartbeat, golden cat eyes glimmering back at him.

"I love you," he whispered, sighing when Magnus rested his forehead against Alec's.

"I love _you_ , my darling," his husband murmured before pulling Alec back into another breathless kiss.

They finally broke apart to explosive cheers and wolf whistles from Jace and Simon, turning to face their friends and families gathered there. Jace clapped Alec on the back, and Alec and Magnus set off hand-in-hand down the aisle, walking through showers of leaves and flower petals conjured by Magnus. They turned out of the chapel door to head to the reception in the temporarily renovated ops center, liberally decorated by Magnus and Catarina earlier in the day. Magnus suddenly tugged on Alec's hand and yanked him into his office as they walked past.

"Magnus, what -" Alec let out a soft grunt when Magnus shoved him back against the closed door. In the next moment, he was instantly okay with this turn of events when his new husband pressed against him and captured his mouth in a hot kiss. He wrapped his hands around Magnus's hips and held him close as they kissed, his mind spinning as what started out as hard and biting kisses settled into long and lingering.

"You know, everyone's going to be waiting for us," Alec murmured, nosing his way into another kiss.

"It's _our_ wedding day, Mr. Lightwood-Bane. They can wait a bit longer," Magnus pointed out, his fingers slipping through Alec's hair. Alec's heart tripped in his chest at his new name. "I just wanted a few moments alone with my new husband."

"Fuck, I love you so much," Alec whispered, brushing his lips over Magnus's. Magnus hummed into the kiss and nipped at Alec's lower lip.

"Dance with me, Alexander?" he asked, twisting away from the door and lacing his fingers together with Alec's.

"I'm a terrible dancer. You've told me that on more than one occasion," Alec reminded him wryly even as he let Magnus lead him into the center of the room.

"Humor me, Shadowhunter." Magnus tugged him close and draped his arm over Alec's shoulder. Alec's arm automatically encircled his husband's waist and Magnus pressed his face into Alec's neck, brushing a quick kiss against the deflect rune. He snapped his fingers and soft music filtered through the room. Alec smiled against his temple as the two of them began to slowly sway together. "This is the start of our lives together, darling."

"I still can't believe it's all real, that _you're_ real," Alec whispered. "Everything just seems like the best dream."

"Well, as long as you don't run headlong into any demon battles anytime soon, that dream will last for years and years," Magnus teased, his thumb brushing over the curve of Alec's neck.

"I don't _try_ to run into demons, they just sort of pop up," Alec grumbled. Magnus chuckled as he kissed Alec's jaw, and Alec pressed his hand flat against Magnus's back.

"Either way, the best years of our lives are yet to come," Magnus told him, smiling up at him.

"They're not the only things that are yet to come," Alec commented suggestively, his hand creeping lower, grinning when Magnus burst out laughing.

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me?!" he demanded.

"With an opening like that, how was I supposed to _not_ say something?!" Alec retorted, pulling his hand from Magnus's grip to wrap it around his waist, pressing his lips to the warm stretch of his husband's neck.

"Life with you is never going to be boring, is it?" Magnus mused, slipping his arm around Alec's shoulders and pulling him close.

"No, Mr. Lightwood-Bane, it certainly won't," Alec whispered, reveling in the sudden shine in his husband's eyes as he pulled him into the first of another thousand kisses.


End file.
